Rayon de lune
by YAMIK0
Summary: Tsubasa dort de plus en plus, pourtant sa fatigue ne cesse de s'amplifier. Que lui arrive-t-il ? Au même moment, Bey-city doit faire face à une terrible créature, qui nuit après nuit, attaque les habitants. Les deux problèmes auraient-ils un lien quelconque ? [Avertissement : présence de Yaoi]


Hey ! Bonjours mes petites citrouilles !

Aujourd'hui, c'est Halloween ! Allez, soyez sincère : qui a vraiment prévu quelque chose ? Par quelque chose, j'entends n'importe quoi du moment que ça a été fait dans l'optique de Halloween -décorations, déguisements, fête, gâteaux, ect...

Eh bien moi, je vous ai écrit un petit OS ! Oh yeah ! Profitez de votre lecture pour manger vos sucreries : rien de tel que lire en mangeant -ça rassasie le ventre et le cerveau !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Titre<span> : Rayon de lune

Résumé : Tsubasa dort de plus en plus, pourtant sa fatigue ne cesse de s'amplifier. De plus, des blessures mystérieuses apparaissent sur son corps durant son sommeil, sans qu'il n'en connaisse la provenance. Que lui arrive-t-il ? Au même moment, Bey-city doit faire face à une terrible créature, qui nuit après nuit, attaque les habitants. Les deux problèmes auraient-ils un lien quelconque ? [OS]

Auteur : Yamiko

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, Angst

Série : Beyblade

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Takafumi Adachi.

Spoilers : Léger spoil sur les saisons 1 et 2 (Beyblade Metal Fusion et Masters)

Couple : Kyoya x Tsubasa

Note : Je tente un OS sur le couple Kyoya x Tsubasa, à la demande de aiko otori ! J'espère que ça te plaira, c'est ma toute première fois !

* * *

><p>Tsubasa ouvrit paresseusement un œil et saisi son portable afin de connaitre l'heure. Il bondit aussitôt de son lit et partit s'habiller en quatrième vitesse. 11h36 ! Il avait dormi jusqu'à 11h36 ! Une grande première ! Habituellement, il était toujours dans les premiers réveillé –soit 8h au plus tard. Cette nuit-là, il avait dormi plus de 12 heures d'affilées ! Et le pire était qu'il était épuisé comme s'il avait couru trois marathons, suivit de 4 nuits blanches !<p>

Ryo le vit arrivé dans le bureau principal, les yeux mi-clos et baillant sans relâche.

- Eh bien ? Tu es sorti hier soir ?, demanda le directeur avec un air suspicieux.

- Non. C'est à n'y rien comprendre.

- Peut-être que tu fais une poussée de croissance.

Ça pouvait en effet être une explication logique, mais le cerveau embrumé de l'argenté ne retint même pas l'information. Sa tête lui tournait et son sang battait dans ses tempes.

Il se dirigea tout de même vers son bureau avec la ferme intention de rattraper le retard qu'il avait pris, mais Hikaru l'en empêcha en entrant affolée dans la salle.

- Vous avez vu les infos ?!

Sans même attendre une quelconque réponse, elle attrapa la télécommande d'un geste agile et alluma la télévision. La voix du blader DJ –qui était aussi le présentateur des informations locales- brisa le précédent silence :

- J'ai malheureusement une terrible nouvelle à vous annoncer cers habitant de Bey-city ! Cette nuit, aux alentours de minuit, une effrayante bête noire ressemblant à un loup géant a attaqué et blessé deux jeunes gens que nous connaissons tous : Kyoya Tategami et Benkeï Hanawa !

Tsubasa se raidit en entendant ses noms. Ses amis étaient blessés ?! Comment était-ce possible ? Kyoya n'était pourtant pas du genre à se laisser agresser comme ça ! Le loup devait vraiment être redoutable.

- Ces-derniers revenait tout juste de voyage et rentrait chez eux quand cette créature a bondit hors des bois pour se jeter sur nos deux bladers ! Heureusement, seuls quelques coups de griffes sont à déplorer ! Soyez attentif, ne sortez pas de chez vous la nuit, la créature reste introuvable pour le moment.

Hikaru éteint prestement l'appareil avant de se tourner vers Ryo et Tsubasa. Ce-dernier échangea un regard inquiet avec le directeur de la WBBA, qui comprit tout de suite sa demande silencieuse.

- Vous devriez aller les voir à l'hôpital. Le reste peut attendre.

Sans attendre d'avantage, les deux adolescents se ruèrent à l'extérieur. Arrivés à l'hôpital, Hikaru alla voir le maître de Dark Bull, tandis que l'argenté couru rejoindre Kyoya. Quand il entra dans la chambre que le réceptionniste lui avait indiquée, un sourire lui échappa.

Le vert était assis sur le rebord du lit et hurlait sur la pauvre infirmière que tentait de penser sa plaie, en vain. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda poliment de partir, tout en lui assurant qu'il se chargerait de soigner le "lion caractériel". Elle hésita un instant puis céda, finalement contente de se débarrasser de ce patient à problème.

- Alors ?, commença le maître d'Eagle, On refuse de se laisser approcher ?

- La ferme et vient là.

A peine s'était-il assis que Kyoya le renversa sur le lit et se mis à l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Tsubasa répondit ardemment au baisé et glissa ses doigts dans la crinière rebelle de son amant.

- Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais ?, glissa-t-il quand le vert abandonna sa bouche au profit de son cou.

- Je sais.

- Hmm… Arrête un peu… Et si quelqu'un entrait ?

- On s'en fou.

L'argenté soupire d'aise. De toute façon, il ne se plaignait que pour la forme et tuerait certainement Kyoya si celui-ci avait l'audace de le prendre au mot. Le lion le savait, évidemment. Il continua donc son exploration, laissant ses mains se balader sur le torse et les hanche de l'autre qui gémissait sous lui.

Le vert releva la tête pour voir son amant avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche, satisfait de sa vision : les pupilles dilatées, les joues rougies, la lèvre pincée… Il arrivait toujours à le mettre dans tous ses états, et il aimait ça.

Un grincement résonna dans la chambre et Hikaru apparut dans l'embrassure de la porte. Elle lâcha un soupire en voyant que sa présence ne les dérangeait nullement : la seule réaction que son arrivée avait provoqué était un regard curieux de Tsubasa, qui lorsqu'il eut identifié l'intrus retourna aussitôt son attention vers Kyoya.

- Les garçons… Franchement, vous ne pouvez pas vous retenir un peu ? Et si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui était entré ? Vous auriez fait quoi ?

Kyoya s'autorisa à lâcher les lèvres de son copain l'espace de deux secondes :

- Je lui aurait balancé un oreiller.

Puis un gémissement frustré le rappela à l'ordre et il se replongea dans l'embrassade.

- Bon, étant donné que je n'ai absolument aucune envie d'assister à la suite de vos… Ebats amoureux… Je vais au B-pit pour rassurer les autres. Et en passant, je préviendrai les infirmières de ne pas vous déranger…

Seul un soupire approbateur lui répondit. Elle se dépêcha de sortir alors que Kyoya commençait déjà à défaire la ceinture de son uke. Les pansements attendraient.

**OooOooO**

Le soir venu, le monstre frappa de nouveau. Les hommes de la ville s'étaient organisés en sections pour couvrir un maximum de terrain dans la forêt, et chasser la créature. Plusieurs étaient revenus blessés.

Mis au parfum par le Blader DJ, Ginka et ses amis décidèrent de se charger eux-mêmes du problème, refusant de voir d'avantage de sang couler. Seul Tsubasa ne se joignit pas à eux. Le pauvre paraissait un peu plus fatigué chaque jour : son visage était livide et ses yeux cernés. Il tenait difficilement plus de 10 minutes debout. Ryo et Hikaru l'avaient forcé à rester se reposer.

Il était presque 23 heures, le soleil était couché, la pleine lune brillait d'un éclat pure. Pour couvrir d'avantage de terrain, ils avaient décidé de se répartirent en plusieurs groupes : Ginka, Kenta, Madoka et Kyoya Benkeï, Yu, Hikaru et Ryo Teru, Tetsuya, Ryutaro et Masamune –qui s'étaient aussi portés volontaire pour l'occasion, une fois n'est pas coutume.

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes passèrent avant que le monstre ne fasse enfin son apparition. Elle était plus noire que la nuit, ses yeux dorés luisaient dans l'obscurité, et elle faisait la taille de Ginka. En somme, une bête gigantesque et effrayante. Cependant, elle ne bougeât pas, se contentant de les regarder fixement.

Kyoya n'attendit pas d'avantage, il lança sa Léone sur la créature qui bondit en arrière pour l'éviter, le tout avec une vitesse et une agilité effroyable. Ginka lança Pegasus pour aider Léone, mais son propriétaire lui hurla de le laisser faire. Le lion se déploya, et fonça une nouvelle fois sur l'animal, touchant sa cible cette fois. Une entaille bien visible lui barrait désormais le visage.

Couinant de douleur, le monstre tituba ses pates avant de s'enfuir. Le vert voulu lui courir après, mais Madoka le retint.

- Arrête Kyoya ! Il est partit dans la forêt et il fait bien trop sombre pour le poursuivre ! C'est trop risqué ! Il veut mieux rentrer maintenant. On reviendra demain.

Bien obligé de céder, Kyoya rebroussa chemin.

**OooOooO**

Au petit matin, tous étaient déjà sur le qui-vive. Ils discutaient activement de leur rencontre de la veille, Kyoya était à la fois fier de l'avoir fait fuir, frustré de ne pas avoir pu faire encore plus de dégâts, et inquiet pour son petit ami : celui-ci n'était toujours pas levé. Peut-être était-il en train de tomber malade ?

Toujours est-il qu'il ne fit son apparition qu'à 17 heures. Ses yeux était encore plus cernés que la veille, sa peau devenu presque translucide était couvert de chair de poule : il était frigorifier. Il murmura un bonjour peu convainquant à ses amis, puis alla manger quelque chose aux cuisines, son estomac criait famine !

Une fois repu, il remonta à la conférence anti-créature-maléfique-qui-terrorise-tout-le-monde. Il participa quelque peu à la conversation, sans vraiment se sentir concerné : après tout il dormait.

Il réfléchissait surtout à ce qui pouvait bien l'épuiser à ce point. Il venait quand même de dormir 18 heures ! Pourquoi diable avait-il l'impression de pouvoir s'endormir à tout moment dans ce cas ?

- Tsubasa…?

La petite voix inquiète de Ginka le sortit de sa rêverie éveillée, tout en stoppant la conversation des autres. Un léger hochement de tête l'incita à continuer.

- Tsubasa… Ta coupure à la joue… Elle est placée exactement au même endroit que celle qu'on a infligée au loup cette nuit… Et tu as l'air épuisé…

La remarque de Ginka jeta un froid dans la pièce, tandis que les rouages du cerveau paresseux de l'argenté calculait l'information. Un éclair de lucidité finit de le réveiller. Une armée de souvenirs se frayèrent un chemin de force jusqu'à ses neurones : il comprenait tout désormais.

Ça n'était pas le pouvoir obscure de L-Drago qui s'était emparé de lui pendant le championnat. Sinon, pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? Les victimes de Ryuga étaient nombre pourtant ! La réalité était pire encore. Il pensait l'avoir vaincu pour de bon : rien de plus faux. Cette chose sommeillait depuis longtemps en lui. La toupie maléfique l'avait seulement réveillée un peu plus tôt que prévu.

Le garçon se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise, livide. Puis il regarda son avant-bras gauche, là où résidait une cicatrice de morsure. Une morsure de loup.

Il se rappela du moment où la créature l'avait blessé. C'était juste avant de rencontrer Ginka, lors d'un tournoi. La WBBA venait à peine de lui confier sa mission : se renseigner sur la toupie que tous craignaient, et la détruire si possible. Pendant ce temps-là, il dormait à la belle étoile, comme lorsqu'il était enfant. Cette perspective le réjouissait et il n'avait pas été assez méfiant. Alors qu'il se réchauffait près du feu qu'il venait d'allumer, une bête noire terrifiante, jadis tapie dans l'ombre, avait bondit sur lui. L'animal avait voulu mordre son cou et l'achever rapidement pour mieux s'en repaitre, mais Tsubasa avait relevé son bras juste à temps pour se protéger. Les crocs du monstre se plantèrent douloureusement dans sa chair. L'instant d'après, Aquila –son aigle domestiqué- avait fondu sur l'assaillant de son maitre. La créature avait fui. Plus de peur que de mal finalement. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait pensé durant plus d'un an.

Mais à présent, il comprenait son erreur. Cette chose était entrée en lui à cet instant, et s'était développée, jour après jour, nuit après nuit, au sein même de son organisme. Comment lutter contre un mal insoupçonné ?

Tsubasa était désormais un loup garou. Il était devenu un danger mortel pour tous les habitants de bey-city.

- Attachez-moi. Enfermez-moi ! Faites quelque chose mais ne me laissez plus faire ça !

Le pauvre était au bord de l'hystérie. D'un autre côté, il y avait de quoi ! Lui, le garçon calme, réfléchi et protecteur envers ses amis, venait d'apprendre que la nuit, à son insu, il agressait des innocents. Des gens qu'il connaissait, qu'il appréciait. Il avait même attaqué l'homme qu'il aimait !

Ginka, Kenta et Yu tentèrent de le rassurer, en vain. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit précipitamment de la pièce et s'enfuit.

- C'est vraiment ça alors ?, questionna Madoka, Tsubasa est… Un loup garou ?

- J'en ai bien l'impression., souffle Ryo.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ?! Je veux dire, ce n'est qu'une légende ! Un conte, une histoire à raconter le soir d'Halloween !

- Je sais que ça a de quoi faire peur, mais tâchons de garder notre calme., intervint la secrétaire, Il n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça. Pour commencer, les loups garous ne se transforment que les nuits de pleine lune, soit trois nuit par mois. Les trois lunes étant passées, nous disposons d'un mois pour trouver une solution, avant sa prochaine transformation. Je propose de commencer par faire des recherches. Il n'est surement pas le premier à qui ça arrive, alors il doit bien exister des ouvrages sur la question. Il faudrait aussi trouver un calendrier lunaire fiable pour éviter tout incident… Funeste.

Tous acquièrent les paroles sensées d'Hikaru. La jeune fille était étonnamment calme pour quelqu'un qui venant d'apprendre que son meilleur ami se transformait en un monstre sanguinaire mensuellement.

**OooOooO**

Tsubasa courait à s'en bruler les poumons. Il était en colère, il avait peur, il se sentait seul. Le chagrin lui déchirait le cœur. Après cette révélation, il était persuadé que Kyoya allait le rejeter. Qui voudrait d'un tueur à moitié animal ?

Des larmes s'écoulaient sur ses joues pâles. Il avait envie de disparaître pour toujours. De se terrer dans un coin sombre et de se laisser mourir de froid, de faim, de soif. Quand il stoppa enfin sa course folle pour se laisser glisser contre un arbre, il se sentit vide, tel un cadavre. Comme si son âme avait quitté son corps.

La douleur passa, la peur se dissipa, l'adrénaline retomba. Il ne restait que le vide de sa poitrine et une sensation de fatigue intense. Etrangement, il en retira une certaine plénitude. Le silence des bois brisé par les animaux l'entourant, vivant sans se préoccuper du reste du monde. Il les envia. Eux n'avaient jamais eu aucun problème de ce genre : ils naissaient, vivaient, et mouraient. En toute simplicité.

Puis il se dit qu'au fond, lui aussi faisait partit de ce monde animal. Il était un loup désormais. Lorsqu'il sortit de ses pensées, il était entouré de nombreux animaux qui le regardaient curieusement. Des lièvres, des souris, des chats sauvages, un hibou, un chevreuil, et même un cerf. Il y avait aussi une chouette perchée sur une branche, l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Tsubasa les observa pensant un instant, puis tendit les bras vers eux. Le chevreuil s'approcha, s'allongea à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur les genoux du garçon, qui le caressa doucement. Ce fut comme un signal pour les autres : ils s'avancèrent à leur tour et l'entourèrent avec tendresse. Seul le cerf resta à sa place il semblait surveiller qu'aucun ennemi ne se montre. Aquila arriva à son tour, se posa sur le chevreuil et calla sa tête dans le cou de son maître.

Le jeune homme sécha ses larmes. Il n'était pas seul. Ou plutôt, il n'était plus seul. Après tout, autant se soutenir, entre animaux. Le loup garou, apaisé par la chaleur que lui procuraient ses nouveaux amis, était sur le point de s'endormir. Sa tête glissa contre le tronc, mais fut retenu par une masse chaude et velue : le cerf.

Un faible sourire s'étira sur son visage, puis il s'endormit au sein de sa nouvelle famille. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir enfin trouvé sa place.

**OooOooO**

Il pensait qu'à son réveil, les animaux aurait disparu pour reprendre leur vie normalement, l'oubliant sans remords. Aussi, il fut très surpris de se faire réveiller par un coup de langue sur le visage. Il se releva, encore embrumé par le sommeil, et vit toute sa petite famille de la veille l'attendre. Oui, l'attendre. Ils étaient tous debout, sans doute réveillé depuis un bail, en train de l'observer avec une certaine tendresse dans le regard. Puis le cerf –situé derrière lui- le poussa de son museau, avant de prendre la tête du groupe. Tsubasa les suivit, encore un peu endormit.

Ils marchèrent ainsi durant une bonne demi-heure, puis arrivèrent destination : une cascade provenant du haut d'une montagne. Le cerf se dirigea vers elle, comme s'il voulait accéder à ce qu'il se trouvait dernière. Le garçon suivit une fois encore l'animal, sans se poser la moindre question. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, il avait une confiance aveugle en lui.

Une fois le rideau d'eau traversé, son souffle se coupa. La colline était creuse en réalité, et la cascade y menait directement. Là se trouvait un véritable refuge, baigné dans une lumière rassurante, presque irréelle. Des milliers d'animaux en tout genre semblaient y habiter, des plus communs jusqu'aux plus rares ! Des perroquets, des panthères, des tigres, des grenouilles, des serpents, des rapaces, des chevaux ! Il y avait aussi quelques lions, allongés à l'ombre de grands arbres. Cette vision serra son cœur, mais il fit taire cette douleur.

Il se sentait comme chez lui.

"Mais tu es chez toi, homme-loup."

Tsubasa sursauta. La voix –féminine et douce- semblait provenir de l'intérieur de son crâne, mais il ne put s'empêcher de regarder vivement autour de lui.

"N'ait crainte, je ne suis pas ton ennemie."

- Qui êtes-vous alors ? Et surtout : où êtes-vous ?

Le chevreuil s'approche doucement jusqu'à lui faire face, puis s'inclina, laissant ainsi paraitre ce qu'il se trouvait sur son dos : une chouette. Ou plutôt, la chouette. Celle qui -la veille- était perchée sur une branche, observant la scène.

"Juste en face de toi. Je suis Minerve, une chouette."

- Comment faites-vous pour me parler ?

Un rire doux retenti dans sa tête.

"La question que tu devrais te poser, c'est comment fait tu pour m'entendre ? Nous parlons souvent aux humains, mais ils ne saisissent pas. Nous ne parlons pas la même langue. Toi, tu es des nôtres maintenant. Il est normal que tu puisses me comprendre. Je sens que tu as une autre question, non ? Je t'en prie, vas-y."

Tsubasa fut d'abord assez surprit. Il était en train de discuter avec une chouette. Soit, après tout, il était devenu à moitié loup suite à une morsure. Plus rien ne l'étonnait.

- Pourquoi m'avoir aidé hier ? Après tout, vous l'avez dit : je suis un loup. Je risque de vous faire du mal.

La chouette eut l'air de soupirer.

"Tu étais seul et perdu. Nous sommes tous nés animaux. Toi, non. Ton équilibre vient d'être brisé, et ton cœur avec par la même occasion. Nul ne devrait jamais vivre cela."

Il allait répliquer que ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était un danger pour eux, mais Minerve fut plus rapide.

"Cesse de penser que tu es un monstre, ce n'est pas le cas. Je sais que tu as déjà blessé des gens, mais je sais aussi que tu t'en veux énormément. Un monstre n'a jamais de remords."

Le garçon baissa la tête, comme prit en faute.

"Mon enfant, laisse-moi t'expliquer quelques petites choses, tu veux bien ?"

Il acquiesça silencieusement. La chouette prit son envol et atterrit un peu plus loin, Tsubasa la suivit. Ils étaient alors hors de portée des oreilles indiscrètes. Le garçon s'assit sur une branche le plus confortablement possible.

"Tu es un loup à présent. Il va falloir adapter ta vie en fonction de cela. Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'assurer de quelque chose : te souviens-tu de tes précédentes transformations ?"

L'argenté répondit négativement.

"Bien. Alors je vais te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé. En réalité, ce n'est pas toi qui as attaqué ces gens : ce sont eux qui t'ont agressé. Tu t'es alors emballé, et pour sauver ta vie, tu t'es défendu. Rien de plus normal."

Il parut surprit, mais ne l'interrompis pas.

"Si tu ne me crois pas, interroge-toi. Ton ami, Kyoya, est du genre à attaquer le premier, parfois sans réelle raison. N'est-ce pas ? Il a vu un loup, il a cru être menacé, il t'a agressé. Et les deux nuits suivantes, tu étais la cible à abattre. On t'accusait d'avoir voulu dévorer ces deux garçons. Là aussi, tu n'as fait que te défendre. Tu te souviens maintenant ?"

En effet, les souvenirs lui revenaient. Il revoyait parfaitement Kyoya lancé sa Léone sur lui, alors sortait tranquillement des bois pour les rejoindre. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait plus une apparence humaine. Et son instinct avait pris le dessus : il s'était jeté sur Kyoya et l'avait griffé. Mais uniquement griffer, pas mordu. Il ne voulait pas que son aimé devienne un loup garou à son tour. Puis Benkeï était arrivé et avait tenté de protéger son idole de toujours. En fin de compte, Tsubasa n'avait absolument rien fait de mal. Un poids considérable disparu de sa conscience.

"Ton esprit a dû refouler ces souvenirs pour te protéger. Sans cette coupure sur ta joue, personne ne t'aurais démasqué. Même pas toi. Un mois aurait passé, les humains auraient cru au départ du loup. Tu aurais pu continuer ta vie tranquillement, et sortir dans les bois les soirs de pleine lune, sans personne à tes trousses. Tu comprends maintenant ? Tu ne représentes aucun réel danger. Si ce n'est que tu joues de malchance, je dois bien l'avouer."

Un petit rire désolé retentit. Minerve, avait agi comme une mère expliquant à son enfant que les cauchemars ne sont pas réels, et qu'il peut dormir tranquille. Tsubasa se sentait apaisé, serein et en sécurité.

Et puis, il y avait cette présence au fond de lui : il le sentait à présent. Le loup. Il sentait cette force nouvelle qui semblait somnoler, épuisée par les trois dernières pleines lunes. Il sentait que cette force faisait partie intégrante de lui, sans pour autant être lui. Cette sensation indéfinissable lui fit pleinement réaliser ce que signifiait le mot loup garou : deux être entrechoqués, mais pas tout à fait fusionnés. Un parfait équilibre : deux être, deux présences, un seul corps et seule conscience commune.

"Pour ce qui est des changements dont je t'ai parlé, ils sont minimes : ton régime alimentaire sera essentiellement composé de viande et de poisson, tu auras d'avantage besoin de te dépenser qu'avant, ton odora et ton ouïe seront plus développés, ton corps plus résistant, etc… Tu t'en rendras vite compte. Sous ta forme de loup, tu agiras comme un loup. Ça ne sert à rien de lutter contre sa nature, alors laisse toi aller et tout ira bien. Comme je l'ai dit, tu fais partit des nôtres. Tu peux rester ici autant que tu le souhaites, ou repartir, si c'est ce que tu désires. Si je peux me permettre, je te conseille de rester un peu. Tu pourrais ainsi apprendre à mieux connaitre le nouveau monde dans lequel tu viens d'atterrir, et ça laisserais à tes amis le temps de se faire à l'idée."

La chouette déploya ses ailes, mais stoppa son geste pour se retourner.

"Oh ! J'oubliais ! Si tu retournes en ville, je te demande au nom de tous ici de ne rien dire sur notre existence. Si quiconque trouvait cet endroit, il serait sans doute détruit. Aussi, lors de ta prochaine transformation, je tiens à être avec toi pour te guider un peu. Alors si tu pars, ne sois pas étonné de me voir toquer à ta fenêtre dans un mois. D'accord ?"

- Oui Minerve. Merci beaucoup.

Elle eut l'air de sourire, puis s'envola pour de bon. Quelques secondes plus tard à peine, Aquila prenait sa place. Tsubasa sourit.

- Toi aussi, tu peux me parler ?

"Oui. Et maintenant que j'en ai l'occasion, je voudrais m'excuser. Si j'étais arrivé à temps, tu ne te serais jamais fait mordre… Après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, j'ai été incapable de te protéger…"

- Ne dit pas ça. C'était à moi d'être plus attentif. Et puis, tu sais Aquila… Je commence à voir les choses différemment. Et elles ne sont pas si noires que ça, dans le fond.

L'argenté esquissa un sourire, et l'aigle se demanda une seconde si son maître n'avait pas plongé tête la première dans la folie. Cette hypothèse s'effaça alors que deux bras l'enlacèrent avec douceur.

- Maintenant on peut discuter, mon très cher ami.

Non, Tsubasa n'était pas fou. Juste un éternel optimiste. Qui l'eut cru ?

**OooOooO**

Le temps passa, cela faisait bientôt deux semaines que Tsubasa était parti. A la WBBA, il était le centre d'attention. Tous mettaient la main à la patte pour l'aider : certains le recherchaient dans les bois, jour après jour, inlassablement tandis que les autres faisaient des recherches, espérant trouver un moyen d'annuler ou contenir cette malédiction.

Pourtant, malgré leur bonne volonté évidente, ils faisaient choux blanc. Leur ami avait bel et bien disparu, et rien ne semblait pouvoir contrer sa transformation en loup.

Kyoya faisait partie de l'équipe qui sillonnait les bois, il en était même le leader. Sa détermination semblait sans faille, et pour cause : il s'en voulait beaucoup. Après une mure réflexion, il était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il était l'unique fautif dans cette histoire. Il avait attaqué et blessé son amant de sang-froid, et à présent, ce-dernier était parti. Peut-être pour toujours, qui sait ? Cette pensée lui déchira le cœur : il fallait qu'il retrouve Tsubasa. Même s'il lui en voulait, même s'il le haïssait.

Kyoya devait lui parler, et rien ne l'en empêcherait.

**OooOooO**

De son côté, le loup-garou avait l'impression de vivre la vie à laquelle il était destiné, depuis toujours. Tous les animaux étaient gentils avec lui, ils l'aidaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient sans rien attendre en retour. Ce nouvel environnement était totalement différent de celui qu'il connaissait. Les Hommes étaient égoïstes, avares, manipulateurs, fourbes… Dangereux. Les animaux étaient aimables, tendres. Ils n'hésitaient jamais à prêter main forte aux autres et à partager.

Tsubasa se dépensait plus –comme l'avait dit Minerve. Mais pas seul comme il aurait pu s'y attendre chez les humains. Il faisait la course avec les chevreuils, jouait à chat avec les souris, escaladait les arbres avec les oiseaux, nageait avec les poissons… Et il s'amusait beaucoup. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il prenait plaisir à autre chose que le Beyblade. Il s'en était excusé auprès d'Eagle : plus de combat pour un temps. Néanmoins, il était heureux. Il se surprit même à penser que cette morsure était peut-être la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé.

Seulement, la pleine lune approchait, et il se sentait intimidé. La chouette lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas un danger, mais quelle preuve avait-il de le rester ? Et s'il avait faim lors d'une de ces nuits ? Minerve avait bien dit qu'il se comporterait comme un loup. Donc il n'avait aucune preuve qu'il ne tenterait pas de dévorer un ou plusieurs de ses amis. Et l'idée de faire du mal à sa nouvelle famille lui brisait le cœur.

Il avait peur, il appréhendait cette pleine lune qui révélerait sa vraie nature. Il prit alors une décision, et alla voir sa "mère de substitution", comme il avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler.

- Minerve ? Tu es là ?

Ses paroles résonnèrent dans l'arbre creux. La chouette habitait dans un vaste tronc mort, situé à plusieurs mètres de hauteur. A début, Tsubasa avait eu du mal à l'atteindre. Mais à force d'entrainement, c'était devenu un jeu d'enfant d'escalader.

"Oui, homme-loup. Qu'y a-t-il ?"

- Je… Pour la pleine lune, je repartirais dans les bois jouxtant la ville. J'ai… J'ai peur de faire du mal à quelqu'un. Je préfère me tenir à l'écart, au moins le temps d'être certain de ne menacer personne.

"Je comprends. Cependant, je viendrais avec toi."

- Oui, je m'en doute. C'est pourquoi je suis venu te prévenir.

Tsubasa se détourna pour partir, mais topa son geste, hésitant.

"Oui ? Qu'à tu as me dire, mon enfant ?"

- Euh… Je… Enfin… Non, rien. Ça peut très bien attendre. A ce soir Minerve.

Le garçon redescendit habilement sous le regard tendre de l'animal. Le jeune loup garou commençait à retrouver ses repères. Ça prendrait encore du temps, mais il y parviendrait, elle en était certaine.

Et elle était là pour s'en assurer.

Sans plus attendre, elle prit son envole, avec entre ses pattes griffues le brassard du jeune garçon. Elle survola la vallée, puis traversa la chute d'eau d'un habile battement d'aile.

**OooOooO**

Kyoya revenait d'une longue et épuisante journée de recherches, toujours infructueuses. Il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter au sujet du son amant : ils avaient ratissé des bois entiers sans retrouver ne serait-ce qu'une trace du passage du loup garou. Peut-être était-il réellement partit pour toujours ? Son cœur se serra, mais cette hypothèse était tout à fait plausible. Qu'est-ce qui leur garantissait qu'il n'avait pas déjà quitté le pays ?

Il se revoyait caresser ses longs cheveux argentés, si doux au toucher embrasser ses lèvres chaudes au goût salé passer ses mains autour de sa taille fine si attrayante. Son amour lui manquait affreusement, et son seul moyen de combler un tant soit peu ce vide était de hanter sa chambre, comme l'âme en peine qu'il était. Il s'installait dans son lit et respirait son odeur imprégnée dans ses oreillers. Une douce odeur amandée dû à son shampoing qui rendait Kyoya complètement fou.

Le jeune homme soupira. Quand allait-il enfin revoir son âme sœur ? Son absence additionnée à la culpabilité qu'il ressentait un peu plus à chaque heure qui s'écoulait l'oppressait. Il n'en pouvait plus de se réveiller en sursaut chaque nuit suite à un mauvais rêve. Un rêve funeste que son amant ne pouvait apaiser. Ou pire encore : il ne pouvait supporter d'avantage la cruauté sans pareil des songes qui le menait vers une vie idéale, où Tsubasa et lui serait ensemble et heureux, loin de toute malédiction. Le réveil était alors terrible.

Torturé et épuisé, Kyoya se laissa lourdement tomber sur le lit de son argenté et se laissa glisser doucement dans le sommeil, sachant que la même quête morte l'attendait le lendemain. Il somnola quelques instants avant d'être interrompu par le bruit irrégulier d'un objet dur frappant contre du verre. Il se retourna vivement vers la fenêtre, espérant y voir la cause de tous ses tourments. Il s'agissait en réalité d'une chouette brune, toquant frénétiquement son bec contre la vitre. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et s'apprêta à la faire fuir, quand un détail le frappa : elle tenait entre ses serres le brassard de survie de Tsubasa.

Il se saisit vivement de l'objet qui ne semblait pas abîmé. Il tenta de comprendre le geste. Ça n'était certainement pas un message, sinon Tsubasa aurait envoyé Aquila qu'il connaissait bien : au tout début de leur relation, ils s'étaient longtemps envoyé des lettres par son intermédiaire, distance oblige. Jusqu'au jour ou être séparé leur était devenu insupportable. Alors pourquoi une chouette ? Etait-il possible qu'elle ait agit de sa propre initiative ? Et dans ce cas, pourquoi ? En une seconde, l'effroi pris possession de lui : et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Il chassa énergiquement cette idée.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il faut que je te suive ?

La chouette répondit par un hululement et hocha lentement la tête. Sans plus attendre, Kyoya se précipita dehors, ne croisant -par miracle- personne, et suivit la chouette qui volait quelques mètres au-dessus de lui.

La nuit avait pris possession de la ville depuis plus d'une heure déjà. La pleine lune rayonnait haut dans le ciel, et ses cratères semblaient former un visage souriant méchamment, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il était l'unique fautif.

Arrivée dans une clairière au bord d'un ruisseau, la chouette se posa sur une branche, à côté d'une masse sombre. Kyoya pensa d'abord à un rocher, aussi fut-il surpris lors qu'il se déforma pour laisser paraître une bête aussi sombre que la nuit : le loup qu'il avait attaqué un mois au part avant. Tsubasa.

Le garçon se figea. Pas de surprise, encore moins de peur : d'incertitude. Que devait-il faire à présent ? Il n'y avait pas pensé une seule seconde ! Il voulait juste le retrouver, mais pour faire quoi ? Pour dire quoi ? Avait-il encore seulement le droit de lui reparler ? Il chassa à nouveau ses pensées, ce n'était pas son genre de faire attention à ce genre de détail ! Bon sang ! Ce qu'il recherchait depuis un mois, un long et terrible mois, se trouvait juste devant lui ! Il fallait réagir maintenant ! Avant que l'autre ne se décide à s'enfuir de nouveau !

Tsubasa, de son côté, ne comprenait rien à la situation. Pourquoi Minerve avait-elle mené Kyoya ici ? Elle était devenue folle ! C'était prendre des risques inconsidérés, autant pour lui que pour son amant ! Ancien amant rectifia-t-il mentalement. Tout cela était fini désormais. Il s'apprêta à demander au volatile ce que signifiait tout ça, ce qu'elle attendait de lui, mais n'en eut pas le temps : comprenant ses intentions, il prit son envol, laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls.

Kyoya ne remarqua même pas le départ de la créature, il se précipita vers le loup et le serra fort contre lui. Ce fut comme respirer une grande goulée d'oxygène après un mois d'apnée, et ce, pour tous les deux.

- Ecoute, je suis désolé ! Et tu sais que je ne m'excuse jamais pourtant… Je… J'ai pas assuré du tout. Je savais pas que c'était toi, mais c'était pas une raison. Quand j'pense au nombre de fois où tu m'as répété que je suis trop impulsif, et qu'un jour je blesserais quelqu'un qui m'est cher… Voilà ! C'est arrivé ! Et cette personne il a fallu que ce soit tu en plus… Putain de karma !

Tsubasa se sentit sourire –si tant est qu'un loup puisse sourire. Il avait toujours aimé disputer Kyoya comme un enfant, car d'après lui, il agissait comme un enfant. Il était capricieux, irréfléchi et susceptible. Mais c'était avant tout ses petits défauts qui faisaient de lui quelqu'un d'exceptionnel à ses yeux.

- Je t'aime tu sais. Je t'aime plus que tout, et j'veux pas te perdre. Jamais. Plutôt supporter Yu toute ma vie, 24 heures sur 24 !

Cela pouvait paraitre étrange, mais pour Kyoya, ça voulait tout dire. Son amant le savait, et il songea avec émotion que c'était sans doute la plus belle déclaration qu'on lui ait jamais faite.

- Et toi ? Tu veux encore de moi ? Même… Après ça ?

Il effleura doucement la plaie refermée sur la joue de l'animal, qui laisserait sans doute une cicatrice. Tsubasa se recula, regarda son âme sœur dans les yeux, puis avisant de son sérieux, il lui donna un grand coup de tête.

Après quoi, il s'allongea tranquillement à côté de Kyoya qui l'entoura ses bras. Ils s'endormirent tous deux, blottis l'un contre l'autre, heureux et rassurés. Le reste des explications pouvaient attendre de lendemain.

**OooOooO**

Kyoya senti le jour poindre entre les arbres. Etonnamment, malgré la courte nuit qu'il venait de passer dans le froid et l'humidité de la forêt, il était plus reposé que jamais. Il s'assit puis regarda autour de lui : Tsubasa dormait encore, recroquevillé sur lui-même, comme toujours. Le vert, au début de leur relation, lui avait demandé pourquoi. La réponse l'avait sidéré : « Si le plafond s'écroule, il y a moins de chance que je me fasse écraser si je prends moins de place dans le lit ». Parfois, les réflexions de son amant semblaient sortir d'une autre dimension, mais il l'aimait ainsi.

Une petite demi-heure passa avant que Tsubasa n'ouvre enfin les yeux. Il s'assit à son tour et fixa son âme-sœur, ne sachant ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Aussi, ce fut Kyoya qui brisa le silence.

- Euh… Salut. Tu te souviens de… Hier ?

L'argenté réprima difficilement son envie de rire. Le roi des animaux bégayait comme un môme de cinq ans devant lui. Ça valait le détour !

- Oui, je me souviens. Alors comme ça…Tu m'aimes plus que tout, tellement que tu préfèrerais supporter Yu toute ta vie que de me perdre ?

- Ouais… Mais toi, tu ne m'as pas donné ta réponse.

- Désolé de te l'apprendre, mais un loup, ça ne parle pas très cher.

- Je m'en doute., souffla le vert, avant de reprendre, hésitant : Alors ?

Se faisant, il passa une fois de plus ses doigts sur la cicatrice. Le loup Garou n'émit aucun son, mais Kyoya comprit bien à son expression que la caresse était agréable, d'autant que la peau était plus fine à cet endroit et de fait plus sensible.

Tsubasa prit une grande inspiration qui ne promettait rien de bon pour le maître de Léone.

- Alors tu n'es qu'un crétin ! Attaquer un pauvre animal sans aucune raison ?! Mais t'as quoi à la place du cerveau ?! De la mousse à raser ?!, il reprit son souffle puis se calma presque aussi vite qu'il s'était énervé, Désolé, Mais ça devait sortir. Ça va mieux maintenant.

La seconde d'après, il plaqua ses lèvres sur celle de son amant, qui répondit au baisé avec passion. L'argenté rompit le contact après quelques instant et plongea son regard dans celui azur de son compagnon.

- Je t'aime. Ne me laisse plus jamais partir. Jamais.

- C'est promit.

Ils joignirent leurs lèvres à nouveau, profitant de ce petit moment privilégié entre eux. En dépit de la distance, de la différence ou encore de la peur, leur lien était intact.

Enfin, ils retournèrent à la WBBA. Leurs amis méritaient de savoir la vérité, autant sur le loup garou que sur leur relation : jusque-là, seule Hikaru était au courant. Et encore, uniquement parce qu'elle les avait surpris à se dévorer les lèvres au détour d'un couloir. Kyoya était plutôt contre ce genre de coming out : ce petit démon blond –plus communément appelé Yu- aurait de quoi se moquer de lui pour l'éternité ! Le grand Kyoya Tategami, transi d'amour pour son grand frère spirituel. Le scoop à éviter en somme. Mais depuis les récents évènements, sa vision avait changée du tout eu tout. Plus question de se cacher, il comptait bien prouver à tout le monde que Tsubasa était son aigle personnel, à lui et à lui seul !

C'est avec cet état d'esprit qu'à peine entré dans le bâtiment, sous les regards aberrés des autres, il retourna son amant d'un geste expert et lui roula le patin le plus torride de sa vie. Sans rien dire, il se sépara de lui et alla s'assoir au fond de la pièce, laissant à son âme sœur le soin d'expliquer la situation à leurs amis statufiés de surprise –à l'exception d'Hikaru qui riait sous cape de l'air à la fois ravi et scandalisé de Tsubasa.

- Ça, c'est fait, marmonna Kyoya, très satisfait de voir la jolie teinte rosée qu'avaient prisent les joues de son homme et de l'effet produit sur le diable blond.

- Hum… Bon, eh bien voilà. Je suis là, tout va bien maintenant, et Kyoya et moi sommes ensembles… Si vous pouviez faire un geste maintenant… N'importe quoi, mais quelque chose, vous commencer à me faire peur…

Yu reprit ses esprits le premier et sauta dans les bras de son frère adoré en pleurant presque de joie. Ce fut l'action nécessaire au réveil des autres statues de la pièce. Ils vinrent tous prendre le jeune homme dans leur bras, tantôt lui souhaitant un bon retour, tantôt lui présentant des excuses –qu'il balayait par un sourire chaleureux.

Hikaru s'avança d'un pas calme de son meilleur ami, un sourire désolé ornant ses traits fins.

- On n'a rien trouvé du tout. Il ne semble y avoir aucun moyen de briser cette malédiction.

- Je sais. Et même s'il y en avait un, je ne l'utiliserais pas.

Ses paroles choquèrent quelque peu son entourage. Il jeta un regard à Kyoya qui lui répondit par un hochement de tête. Son amour connaissait déjà toute l'histoire, il avait eu le temps de lui raconter le matin même. Il fallait à présent qu'il recommence sont récit. Cette idée lui arracha un soupire, mais il le fit tout de même. Il parla de sa fuite dans les bois, de sa nouvelle famille animale, de son entrainement, de ce qui s'était vraiment passé la nuit de l'agression de Kyoya et Benkeï, de ses nouvelles capacités –comme de parler aux bêtes. Il n'omit qu'un seul détail : le lieu du refuge naturel de sa famille. Hors de question de les mettre en danger, même pour ses amis. Ces-derniers comprirent mieux qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

Sa tirade terminée, il demanda timidement si certain avait des questions : Yu fit un pas en avant.

- Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ?

Evidemment. Venant de Yu, comment avait-il pu croire une seule seconde que la question porterais sur son état, alors que sa vie sentimentale contenait une nouveauté curieuse ?

Ce fut cependant le maître de Léone qui répondit avec un sourire possessif :

- Dix mois. Pourquoi cette question ?

Nouvelle vague de surprise, un sourire de la part d'Hikaru, un rougissement prononcé de Tsubasa et un air à mi-chemin entre outré et affligé de Yu.

- Autant que ça ?! Pourquoi j'étais pas au courant, hein ?! Tsu-Tsu ! Tu ne m'aime plus c'est ça ?! Tu ne me fais plus confiance ! C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ?! Pas juste ! Pas juste ! Pas juste !

L'explosion du petit blond fit immédiatement retomber la pression pesante de la salle. Tous se surprirent à sourire en regardant le jeune homme tenter de se défendre face aux accusations enfantines de Yu.

Minerve choisit ce moment –intentionnellement ?- pour apparaître à la fenêtre, sonnant la fin de la petite dispute. Tsubasa se précipita vers elle.

- Minerve ! C'était complétement irresponsable et insensé de faire ça, mais merci.

"Ravie de voir que les choses se sont améliorées. Tu es rayonnant ce matin, je préfère te voir comme cela. Tu devrais proposer à tes amis de t'accompagner ce soir. La nuit dernière, tu as eu la confirmation que tu attendais : lors de tes transformations, tu es entièrement maître de toi-même. Ils ne risqueraient rien."

- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

"Oui, je le pense sincèrement. Ils ont besoin de voir le loup-homme par eux même, comme Kyoya en a eu besoin cette nuit."

- Très bien.

"Je te laisse, retrouve-moi au lac ce soir. Avec ou sans eux, à toi de voir. Au fait… Tu es le seul à m'entendre ici. Et tes amis te regardent comme si tu avais perdu l'esprit… Je crois que tu vas devoir leur accorder un peu de ton temps pour qu'ils… assimilent."

La chouette s'envola, et il se retourna. En effet, les autres le regardaient comme s'il venait de se transformer en loup sous leurs yeux. Il vérifia discrètement qu'il avait bien deux bras et deux jambes, juste pour être sûr : « On n'est jamais trop prudent ».

OooOooO

Le soir venu, comme l'avait conseillé Minerve, Tsubasa s'était rendu au lac accompagné de tous ceux qui avait voulu –c'est-à-dire tout le monde. Ils avaient apportés des tentes avec eux : c'était l'occasion de faire du camping ! Et puis, ça leur permettraient de rester avec leur ami tout la nuit. Nul ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais ils avaient hâte de voir ce que donnait la "transformation".

Une fois arrivés près du lac, ils eurent à peine le temps de monter les habitations de fortunes que la chouette atterrit sur une branche. L'argenté alla la voir, sous le regard attentif des humains.

"Es-tu près homme-loup ?"

- Plus ou moins. Je crains qu'ils prennent peur.

"Ils ne semblent pas être de ce genre. Cesse de douter, ais confiance. Le soleil fuit et la lune arrive. Tu auras bientôt tes réponses."

En effet, le crépuscule étendait un fin voile doré sur la forêt. Il se retourna vers ses amis et sursauta en voyant qu'ils s'étaient approchés. Assez pour entendre la conversation, mais tant pis, il devait poser cette question qui le taraudait depuis plus d'un mois.

- Minerve… Comment savais-tu tout cela sur les loups garous ? Tu en as déjà rencontré ?

L'oiseau sembla soupirer tristement.

"Oui, malheureusement. J'en ai déjà rencontré un."

- Celui qui m'a mordu, n'est-ce pas ?

"Tu es perspicace. Sache une chose : le loup s'imprègne du caractère de son hôte. C'est pourquoi je t'ai patiemment observé ce soir-là, dans la forêt. Je voulais savoir si tu étais comme l'homme-loup qui t'a attaqué, mauvais, ou bien digne de confiance. Il en a résulté que ton cœur est bon. Et par extension, le loup que tu portes en toi est bon lui aussi. La preuve en est qu'il est allé jusqu'à refouler certains de tes propres souvenirs pour te protéger."

- C'est pour ça que tu étais si sûre de toi en affirmant que je n'étais pas un danger…

"En effet. L'autre homme-loup était mauvais. Il a tenté de s'en prendre à plusieurs de nos frères et sœurs. Les plus forts ont réussi à le chasser, et puis il t'a trouvé. J'en suis navrée. Quand ils t'ont vu, les animaux ont tout suite su ce que tu étais. Ils ont deviné ce qui t'avais rendu ainsi et s'en sont voulu. Tu étais brisé, malheureux, tout ça à cause de nous. A cause de notre incompétence. Il était de notre devoir de te venir en aide. Mais nous ne pouvions te mener au refuge qu'une fois certains que tu ne tournerais pas aussi mal que le précédent. Tu es des nôtres à présent. Nos frères sont tes frères, nos sœurs sont tes sœurs."

- Et toi tu es notre mère !

Il entendit à nouveau le rire cristallin de l'animal dans sa tête, et se mis à sourire malgré lui, imaginant l'incompréhension de ses amis face à cette conversation semblant être à sens unique !

"Si cela te fait plaisir, j'accepte de devenir ta mère adoptive. Et d'avoir ce petit écervelé impulsif comme gendre."

Terminant sa phrase, l'oiseau pointa son amant d'un bref mouvement de tête.

Cette fois ce fut à Tsubasa d'éclater de rire. Yu s'approcha doucement et lui demanda ce que la chouette avait dit de si drôle.

- Elle vient de traiter Kyoya de, je cite : "Petit écervelé impulsif" !

- Eh ! Je t'ai rien demandé le piaf !, répliqua le concerné sous les rires des autres.

Un hurlement strident déchira l'espace sonore. Aquila se posa sur l'épaule de Kyoya, attrapa une mèche de cheveux avec son bec et tira dessus. Une seconde plus tard, sa voix résonna dans le crâne de son maître :

"Minerve à raison ! Tu as blessé Tsubasa, petit crétin irréfléchi !"

- Ah ! Aquila surenchère avec "petit crétin irréfléchi" ! Qui dit mieux ?

- Moi !, s'écria Yu, Idiot orgueilleux et malpoli !

- On t'a rien demandé non plus, gamin ! Vous vous êtes tous ligués contre moi c'est ça ?!

Plusieurs rires résonnèrent à nouveau dans les bois, tandis que Kyoya commençait sérieusement à se vexer. Son petit ami s'en rendit bien compte : il s'approcha et se plaça juste devant lui, un sourire joueur plaqué sur le visage.

- Moi j'ai encore mieux. L'amour de ma vie, ça te va ?

Sans attendre une réponse il passa ma main sur la nuque de son vis-à-vis et captura ses lèvres. Ses yeux se fermèrent automatiquement quand Kyoya l'attira contre lui et approfondit le baisé, entremêlant délicieusement leurs langues dans un ballet enflammé.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, complètement essoufflés, ils virent Ginka, Kenta et Masamune rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux Madoka, Yu et Benkeï faire des petits bonds sur place –la première était yaoiste, le second était aux anges de voir son grand frère enfin casé avec quelqu'un, il était aussi surexcité à l'idée de toutes les tortures qu'il allait désormais pouvoir infliger à Kyoya, et le dernier était ravi de voir son idole amoureux- Hikaru soupirait de leur côté "sans-gêne" et Ryo ne savait plus où se mettre.

Les derniers rayons de soleil s'affaiblirent jusqu'à disparaître entièrement, plongeons les bois dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Tsubasa s'écarta un peu de Kyoya, par précaution, sentant sa mutation approcher. Des frissons incontrôlables le parcoururent, il avait froid et chaud à la fois. C'était une sensation très étrange, indéfinissable. Il sentait tout son corps se modifier : ses os changeait de forme et de taille, ses muscle se déplaçaient dans son corps, des crocs remplacèrent ses dents et il sentit sa peau se recouvrirent de poils qu'il savait noirs. Toutes une armée de sons et d'odeurs s'entrechoquèrent dans son esprit.

C'était pareil à chaque transformation : le changement était plutôt désagréable, et l'adaptation mentale prenait quelques minutes, durant lesquelles il était totalement déboussolé. Le choc passé, il osa un regard à ses amis, qui lui souriaient gentiment.

"Vois-tu, loup-homme ? Ils ne te rejetteront jamais. A présent, va passer du temps avec eux. Montre leur que tu es toujours le même."

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de demander comment s'y prendre, Minerve avait déjà mis les voiles. Il se promit furtivement de lui faire comprendre que cette habitude qu'elle avait prise avec lui n'était pas très agréable, même s'il se doutait qu'elle ne le laisserait surement pas s'exprimer jusqu'au bout précisément pour cette raison.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes sur l'attitude à prendre. Que fessait-il sous forme humaine ? Le Beyblade était à exclure, tout comme ses moments intimes avec Kyoya –pas sûr qu'il apprécie de batifoler avec un loup. Quoi alors ?

Il trouva son idée quand il croisa les regards de Yu et Kenta. Bien entendu ! Sous forme humaine, ce qu'il faisait depuis le début sans même vraiment s'en rendre compte : il s'occupait des enfants ! Cette conclusion lui parut évidente. Maintenant, comment s'occuper d'enfant lorsqu'on est un loup ? Il fallait jouer avec eux.

Il s'approcha des deux concernés, puis leur indiqua son dos d'un mouvement de tête. Kenta hésita un instant, alors que Yu ne s'emblait n'attendre que ça. Quand les deux petits furent bien accrocher à son dos, il se mit à courir. Son côté loup aimait se dépenser jusqu'à tomber de fatigue, alors porter deux poids plume sur quelques centaines de mètres était aisé.

Yu et Kenta semblait apprécier l'attraction improvisée : ils riaient aux éclats !

Par la suite, il fit la course avec deux chevreuils, Masamune et Ginka –qui perdirent tous deux haut la main ! Rien d'étonnant. Ils organisèrent aussi un tournois saut en longueur, puis de hurlement, que Tsubasa gagna avec une facilité logique –quoique Kyoya ne s'était pas trop mal défendu. Heureusement qu'ils étaient trop loin de la ville pour que les habitant ne puissent les entendre !

En somme, la nuit fut agitée, mais agréable pour tout le monde. Quand l'aurore pointa son nez, elle assista à la scène de la transformation de loup à homme seule : tous dormaient profondément, épuisés. Certains avaient trouvé la force de se rendre sous les tentes, d'autres comme Masamune ou Benkeï roupillaient à même le sol du sommeil du juste. Tsubasa avait suivi Kyoya sous l'une des tentes, et somnolait, blottit contre le torse de son amour, un doux sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Cette épreuve n'avait pas été des plus simples à surmonter, mais c'était fait. Et il en était certain dès lors :la solitude ne reviendrait plus jamais le hanter. Il avait une famille merveilleuse et des amis fantastiques, qui ne le laisseraient tomber pour rien au monde.

Le soleil se levait doucement à l'horizon, le calme matinal apaisait les dernières traces de douleur dans chaque cœur.

Le cycle était terminé. Tsubasa était de nouveau homme-loup. La nuit suivante, il redeviendrait loup-homme. Tel était désormais sa vie.

Une vie qui s'annonçait d'ores et déjà bien remplie.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Personnellement, je ne le trouve pas exceptionnel… A vous de voir ! Et pour ceux qui se le demanderaient, non, je n'ai pas avancé dans Etouffant Succès. Sorry ! Je m'y remets dès que je peux, promis !<p>

Kiss à tout le monde –même aux gentils loup-garous et aux chouettes manipulatrices qui mettent des vents à chaque discution !

Joyeux Halloween !


End file.
